


oh..

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, one sided jeca, pregnant beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: Jesse thinks he's getting back his girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short...its just a little one shot that popped into my head when my ex showed up at my door

Jesse took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to beca's apartment. It had been years sense they have spoken ( 2 years and 15 days but who's counting?) He was determined to get his girl back, with her favorite flowers (pink roses, though she would deny it till the day she died because they didn't fit her badass rep.) After a few minutes of silence he knocked again.  
"I'm coming!" He heard her yell before he heard several things being knocked over and the quiet string of curses leaving her mouth. He smiled fondly his girl was always had the mouth of a sailor. When the door finally opened his mouth dropped, she was gorgeous as ever! His eyes dropped and became glued to the woman's stomach, his heart sank. "Jesse? What are you doing here?" Her hand was resting lightly on her very swollen stomach, a look of pure confusion on her face.  
"I..I uh..uh here!" He thrusts the flowers into her unsuspecting face and smiled his best charming smile.  
"Thank you?" Gingerly taking the roses from his hands before cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Why are you here?"  
"Babe? Who's at the door?" Jesse's heart sank even further before shattering completely at the sight of Aubrey Posen coming from somewhere in their house. "Jesse?" Her eyes fell to the pink roses in beca's hand before returning to Jesse in an infamous Posen glare, her arms fell to beca's very pregnant belly possessively.  
"I uh..I thought...when did...what?" Beca decided to take potty on the poor stuttering mess of the man in front of her. She placed the roses back into his hand leaning against Aubrey slightly.  
" Aubrey is my wife, we had dated a few years before I dated you, when I walked in on you fucking that blonde bimbo from my English lit class aubreybwas there, she loved me unlike you did and she proposed to me last year and I'm currently pregnant with our daughter. She slammed the door upset from the sudden memories of that awful day, maybe she was a bit to harsh but she didn't care, she has Aubrey now and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
